kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:How Old Holly Came to Be/@comment-26310965-20150510120801
We know this story is set in Temerant and spans a long time. The interesting question is how does it relate to the events and characters we know about from The Kingkiller Chronicle. I think it is reasonable to assume it is relevant and provides insight. So some theories. Characters There was 4 significant character, a lady, a man she went away with, an evil shadow bent to look like a man, and old holly who could take on a man form. None were given names but can we guess who they are. The woman who lived alone in a tower. She was a powerful namer, able to make trees grow and change a tree into a man form of being. The whole story had a chant. She often sang. With old Holly she was able to defeat a powerful foe. So was she one of the early Singers. Of the powerful namers of old we know, the only woman was Lyra, a distinct possibility. The moon is also a powerful female, is this how she lived before being bound and changed (she lost part of her name) by Iax. My theory is Lyra was the human form of the moon before Lanre was deceived into allowing her to be captured and changed (resulting in the "Death" of the Lyra/moon he loved). What is left of the human form of the moon is probably Denna or Auri, but that is off topic. Lanre may have been the man form of old Holly. Old Holly appeared to care very deeply for the woman, bleeding for her when she pricked her self on him (and why Holly has red berries in this world). But that would mean he didn't stay and guard her tower but instead fought along side her. Perhaps that is why Lanre feels responsible for her "death" and is now fighting for her release. I'm not sure who the man was the lady first when away with that ended in sadness. It may have been Iax or Selitos. It would be consistent with a deep rift developing between the leaders of The Amyr and The Chandrian. The shadow bent to look like a man, was likely to be the true evil character in The KingKiller Chronicle. I'm not yet convinced pure evil exist in Temerant, I suspect much depends on perspective. In a similar manner religions based on Aleph view (everyone sins and must be punished, demonds/Fae are evil and should be hit with iron and burnt), The Amyr / Selitos (for the greater good / the end justifies the means), Lethani (spinning leaf / gut feel/ follow your heart / what is best for your people). All may result in good or evil depending on your perspective. So I interpret the shadow bent to look like a man as the lady's enemy. Objects Dead trees seam to be important. Kvothe's name means broken tree. Verainia Greyflock describes a dead tree shown on the vase at the wedding near Trebon. Maybe the dead tree was Old Holly when changed from Lanre to Haliax. The Cthaeh is also in a tree, so maybe all three powerful namers have an associated tree Cthaeh/Selitos, Old Holly / Lyra. Not sure how Iax and Aleph fit into this framework but a prophecy in which one sides founding tree is killed may be a powerful omen. Old Holly has a powerful wooden spear with red blade. I can't remember reading about a similar weapon elsewhere in the series. The Lady leaves the second time with a walking stick of green wet wood and a crown of woven boughs, all bright with berry. The Tinker which Jax met had a walking stick which the tinker was fond of and Jax took in WMF Chapt 86. In Marten's story of Taborlin the Great, he had a staff which was said to hold most of his power WMF Chapt 83. Maybe these are the same relic. A Holly crown is also used by The Sithe when hunting which suggests the lady in this story fights on the same side as The Sithe and Kote who also makes a Holly crown. The lady shapes Old Holy from his tree to man form, so she is more likely to be a shaper than knower.